Different
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: Just when you begin to accept things for the way they are someone comes up just to make everything different. A One-Shot Song-Fic with William


I am a question to the world

**This is a one-shot, kind of in dairy-ish format, kind of a thought process, not quite sure how to describe it, but oh well. Have fun reading it.**

**Disclaimer: SURPRISE! I do not own Code Lyoko or the song I'm Still Here. You all knew that though didn't ya?**

--

**William's POV**

Alone again. All alone. Some days, I wonder if I'm truly destined to always be alone. Just when I begin to accept that I will be alone forever, someone special comes into my life. That's always bound to happen right? Just when you begin to accept things for the way they are someone comes up just to make everything different. A good different, not a bad different. I think I'm addicted to that good different. Forget that, I am addicted to that different, more so than many people I know. More so than all the people I know.

_I am a question to the world_

_Not an answer to be heard_

_Or a moment that's held in your arms_

Some of those people, those people that bring that different that I'm so addicted to, they try to change me. Change me in ways I don't want to change. In ways that I can't change. I don't like that. How can I describe it? I guess it would be like biting into a cookie, but then the cookie turns out to be soap. Yea, that's it. Only in my case, you end up having some side effects that are worse than eating soap all day.

_And what do you think you'd ever say_

_I won't listen anyway_

_You don't know me_

_And I'll never be what you want; Made of Pain._

I found one. Another person that can bring different. I can tell already that her different is special. Even more special than the last one, the last one wouldn't give in, wouldn't get closer, wouldn't bring me her different. That made me crazy, made me dizzy, made me lose my mind. This one is different. Lots different. That doesn't help my addiction. I've only just met her, but already I can tell that there's another. Another person who's addicted to her. Problem is, I think she's addicted to whoever this other is. I'm going to have to be a changer. Going to have to be the one to drive a wedge through that.

_And what do you think you'd understand_

_I'm a boy – No, I'm a man_

_You can't take me and throw me away_

This is going to be harder than I thought. She keeps disappearing with her little group of friends. I mean little quite literally, they're all younger than her, fine, one year, still a difference. There are five of them all together, not the smallest group in the world, so that's not what I mean by little. I have to get closer, this other is in her group of friends. The normal looking one. Quite literally, her and the other are the only normal looking ones. The other girl is very, pink, and clueless, she's still innocent and blind. Tempting, but not as addicting as her. There's a purple guy, very queer, and some guy with glasses, a smarty no doubt. Then there is him. Brown hair, brown eyes, always in faded green, and quite obviously addicted to her.

_And how can you learn what's never shown_

_Yeah you stand here on your own_

_They don't know me_

_'Cause I'm not here_

I've been watching them. They always run off in the same direction, into the park. Why? There's nothing there except an old shed, an abandoned house, and a sewer cap. Not very exciting if you ask me. But who's asking me? The stranger who got expelled from his last school. Nobody ever asks the new guy. I'm going to follow her one-day, Yumi, she's not a boarder here. The more I know about her the more addicted I become. I think it's becoming obvious, but that's what I want. Take the wedge and hold it, while waiting for an opening to drive the wedge home. It's all so easy; one just has to know when to strike.

_And I want a moment to be real_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

The trap has been set; he's obviously not going to be my first friend here. Ulrich didn't take to kindly to Yumi abandoning him with purple guy, Odd I think his name was, fitting no? I love this, it's part of my addiction I think, setting traps and lures and driving wedges all for that different that I need. That different I desire so much. The pink one, she's got different too, but not like Yumi, nothing is like Yumi. This is my place. My domain. Here is where I excel. I can't help if what I'm good at is getting that different and making enemies.

_And how can the world want me to change_

_They're the ones that stay the same_

_They don't know me_

_'Cause I'm not here_

No! Not her. not Yumi. She can't. She wouldn't! She did, she wants me to change, to leave her alone from quite often. She's still addicted to Ulrich, I can tell, but part of it is a secret. A secret that Ulrich knows about. I need to even the playing field if I even want a chance. I cannot change. Changing me is like taking water into the sun and trying to make ice. Not gonna happen my friend. This secret though, it must be huge. I need to find out, I have too.

_And you see the things they never see_

_All you wanted I could be_

_Now you know me and I'm not afraid_

_And I want to tell you who I am_

It's something all right. Something big, huge, and important. I just know it is, the way they all get so jumpy and nervous, whenever Brainy's computer goes off. That's when they go. That's when they disappear. I had this dream, I think it was a dream; I caught her sneaking out and followed her to the abandoned old factory. That's where her friends were; they were doing something important, talking as if lives depended on some tower thing. It was weird, but dreams normally are right?

_Can you help me be a man_

_They can't break me_

_As long as I know who I am_

This is the most fun I've had in quite a while. Frustrating fun though. Ulrich is convinced that Yumi likes me better. Yumi won't get near me because she likes Ulrich better. Frustrating no? Changing my tactics seems like a good option right about now, but change isn't my thing. I hate change. But I think I'm going to have to get used to that.

_And I want a moment to be real_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

_How can the world want me to change_

_They're the ones that stay the same_

_They can't see me_

_But I'm still here_

The game plan is all different now. No longer is the goal to drive the wedge further between Yumi and Ulrich, but to take it out and sew up the gash, make them closer to before. Yes, I'm playing matchmaker, Dunbar style though, no girly stuff. If I make Ulrich mad enough, maybe he'll confess to Yumi. That's the plan anyway. Apparently this has been going on for a while. Their little dance, not fun, not good. Time for a nice kick for 'em.

_They can't tell me who to be_

_'Cause I'm not what they see_

_Yeah the world is still sleepin'_

_While I keep on dreamin' for me_

_And their words are just whispers and lies_

_That I'll never believe_

This is frustrating whatever I do! I had to tell Ulrich to make his move today. He's so dense! They both are! It's so annoying! If nothing happens soon I'm switching back to the original plan of wedge driving. I'm dead serious; this has gone on long enough. If it was meant to be it would have happened by last week, no joke. I shouldn't say that, I learned long ago that nothing is written in stone, but even so.

_And I want a moment to be real_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

_And how can they say I'll never change_

_They're the ones that stay the same_

So that was their little secret eh? Not so little, some super-virus XANA thing is set on taking over Earth and destroying all who oppose him. Just a tiny secret. Something that all teenage kids handle, especially the ones who are brought to Earth from this virtual world after many many years! Sounds like a hyped-up video game, but now I know the secret I might have better chances. I sure hope so anyway.

_I'm the one now_

_'Cause I'm still here_

_I'm the one_

_'Cause I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

**­­--**

**You like? Review! Review! Please?**

**Please also check out this forum - **cl.yourbb.nl/index.php **It's going to be getting an upgrade when we hit 50 members, we are so close please check it out!**


End file.
